Prunella the Prune
by OrangeandSpiceTeaLover
Summary: It started with disbelief, which later led to immense fear. Oc-insert.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I never ever will.  
>Summary: It started with disbelief, which later led to immense fear. Oc-insert.<p>

Third Person POV

1979

In Godric's Hollow, there was a house that stood out from all the others. The residents of the neighborhood often described the home as 'eerie,' 'disturbing,' 'menacing', and 'creepy.' Which was true, the home was, in a way, all those words. By looking at the home, one could tell that it had once been beautiful. But it wasn't anymore.

People said the home was haunted. The home was an old, victorian style home. It contained three floors. The windows were shattered and the wood was peeling. The outside appearance of the home was horrid. However, the inside of the building was a different story.

The inside of the home was elegant and beautiful. The house contained the finest furniture, glass chandeliers, and marble flooring. Why was the inside this way and the outside disturbing? Because the house was under a spell. Why? For the purpose of a woman's safety. The woman was in hiding, and therefore she needed to be protected. And this spell fulfilled that purpose.

The home was owned by the Flamel family. A wealthy family of wizard alchemists. The family's most notable member is Nicholas Flamel. Does that name ring a bell? It should. Nicholas Flamel created the Philosopher's Stone. A stone that gave the family over millions of galleons. And with millions of galleons, a family can definitely pay for an expensive home.

Currently in the library of the Flamel home, the protected woman was pacing and shaking in fear. She held something tightly in her hand and glared at it. What was she holding? A muggle pregnancy test. She stopped and stared intensely at the two pink lines that informed her, she was pregnant. She was deeply frustrated. How could this happen!? She was only eighteen for Godric's sake! She threw the pregnancy test at a bookcase and fell onto the floor. She curled into a ball and rocked back and forth in fear. She was not upset by the fact that she was pregnant. She had always wanted to be a mother. She was morose because of who the father was. Who was he? Andrew Dumbledore. The grand nephew of the Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard ever. The same Dumbledore who had millions of enemies. She bore a child of the Dumbledore family. Meaning her child would have countless enemies just for being a Dumbledore.

THIS COULD NOT HAPPEN.

She was not going to bear a child of the Dumbledore family. She could not handle everything that would come with it. Deep in thought, she ran her slender fingers through her dark blond hair. She needed to get an abortion right now. She just had to get rid of this mistake that she made. She got up and dusted off her emerald dress robes that were meant to compliment her hazel eyes. She grabbed her purse and got ready to apparate to St. Mungo's for the abortion. Before she could, an arm grabbed her hand. She quickly turned and came face to face with her ex-boyfriend, Andrew Dumbledore. She twisted his arm behind his back and kicked him in his nuts. He groaned and fell onto the floor in pain.

"Andrew! What, in Merlin's name, are you doing here?" She yelled at him pissed.

The said man just looked at her. He brushed his coffee brown hair out of his face, and with his haunting, blue eyes he searched her face for something.

"Eleanor dear, why do you think I'm here?" He asked her.

Eleanor stared at him in shock. He knew. How did he find out?

"How did yo-" She started to say but he cut her off.

"We had unprotected sex. It was not that hard to figure out. So . . . is it true?" He said truthfully.

"Is what true?"

"Love, is it true that your pregnant with my child?"

"You mean our child," She said bitterly.

"Yes, my mistake. Are you pregnant with our child?"

"Well, it doesn't matter because in a couple hours I won't be anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm getting an abortion."

"What? Why?"

"Because of you."

"Me?" The twenty-one-year-old asked shocked.

"Because of who you are. I refuse to give birth to a child related to the Dumbledore family."

"Are you kidding me? Why? The Dumbledore family is one of the most respected wizarding family ever."

"Yes. I know. That's why I cannot have this child."

"Because my family is respected?"

"NO, YOU IDIOT! BECAUSE YOUR FAMILY HAS COUNTLESS ENEMIES! INCLUDING VOLDEMORT AND HIS LAP DOGS!" She shrieked at him. Andrew shuddered at Voldemort's name. Eleanor bit her tongue and calmed down.

"Also, I have enough trouble keeping myself save as it is. How could I also keep a child safe? I've been in hiding because of my relation to you for months!"

"Keeping our child safe would not be a problem, look at the Potters. Lily and James Potter are part of the Order, and they are still having their child."

"Their situation is different." She responded.

"How?"

"First, they're married and in love."

"We're not in love?"

"NO! NOT ANYMORE!"

"But I still love you. Do you not love me?"

"Not anymore. Also, Lily Potter is twenty, almost twenty-one."

"What does that matter?"

"I'm only eighteen. I'm a teenage girl, definitely not a woman like Lily Potter."

"I think your a woman."

"Heh. Whatever, I don't care what you think of me. I'm still getting rid of this child!"

The Gryffindor stared at the love of his life with sadness.

"What happened to you?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"What happened to that sweet Ravenclaw that I started to date in my Seventh Year?"

"You happened." She responded bluntly.

"What?"

"Andrew, you changed me, and not for the better."

"Eleanor, please. This is my child too. I'm begging you, do not get an abortion."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because . . . I will always love you and our child. I would never abandon either of you." Andrew told her staring intensely into her eyes.

She examined his facial expression. Was he telling the truth? Yes, he was. She knew he was.

"Fine. I'll keep the baby." She told him while staring at the floor. He brightly smiled at her.

"You mean, we'll keep the baby." He said correcting her.

"Whatever, you moron."

Andrew cheerfully laughed.

"How along are you?"

"A couple months . . . I think."

"And you just figured out you were pregnant?"

"Tchh . . . whatever."

"Whose the moron now?" Andrew teasingly asked Eleanor. She flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"Just shut up."

* * *

><p>May 29, 1980<p>

Loud screams echoed through the St. Mungo's hospital room. Eleanor Flamel was in great pain, and she was making sure everyone in the world knew. She grabbed her boyfriend's hand tightly. He yelped in pain.

"If I'm going through this, you are too." She told him.

She screamed again.

"I can see the feet." The healer informed the young couple. The new father looked at what the healer was talking about, and he fainted. The healer and Eleanor looked at each other.

"I knew he would do that." Eleanor said.

Around 20 minutes later . . .

Eleanor was holding her new baby girl lovingly in her arms. She looked up at Andrew.

"She has your eyes and hair color. Do you want to hold her?" She asked him. He just nodded. She gently placed their daughter in his arms. The man regarded his daughter with love. He examined his daughter's face. She had a confused and scared expression on her face. He stared at his daughter in question. Why was she scared and confused? It didn't make sense. Also, his daughter was absolutely silent. He knew for a fact that usual babies would cry immediately after birth. Yet his daughter didn't make a single noise. He did not understand. But it didn't matter. She was his daughter, and he knew that he deeply loved his daughter and her mother. He did not care if his daughter was 'unique.'

"Eleanor, I promise that I will always care for you and our daughter." He said looking at Eleanor then back at his daughter. In response, Eleanor lightly smiled at him.

* * *

><p>A nineteen-year-old Eleanor Flamel was in a rocking chair, holding her beautiful, one-year-old daughter gently in her arms. Her daughter in her arms was shaking, and her eyes were wide open. As a new mother, Eleanor had no clue what to do. She tried to sing to her daughter. She softly sang a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her.<p>

"_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_  
><em>Softly blows over lullaby bay.<em>  
><em>It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-"<em>

The baby girl did not calm down. No, the baby's eyes widened even more; almost as if she recognized the song. However, that could not be possible. Since it was the first time Eleanor sang this song to her daughter. Right?

_"Waiting to sail your worries away._  
><em>It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain<em>  
><em>And your boat waits down by the quay.<em>  
><em>The winds of night so softly are sighing-"<em>

The lullaby was supposed to make the baby fall asleep. Except the one-year-old was still awake, and her eyes dilated more. The baby appeared terrified. Eleanor continued singing, she hoped it would calm her daughter.

_"Soon they will fly your troubles to sea._  
><em>So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.<em>  
><em>Wave good-bye to cares of the day.<em>  
><em>And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain<em>  
><em>Sail far away from lullaby bay."<em>

Suddenly the baby opened her mouth and screeched. Eleanor peered at her daughter. What was wrong with her daughter? Why did this song disturb her daughter so much? Eleanor did not understand.

Instantaneously the door to the nursery unlocked and swung open. Standing in the doorway was Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman was wild looking. She had thick, tangled black hair, long eyelashes and sickening, dark eyes. A creepy grin spread throughout her face. Eleanor stared at the woman in horror.

"Well, look little wittle Ellie Flamel has a baby." Bellatrix said tauntingly.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" Eleanor replied while trying to stay strong.

"Silly girl, the spell on this house is very weak. No surprise, considering you a dirty half-blood. I just came here for a visit."

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Eleanor asked holding her baby closely to her chest.

"Nothing much." Bellatrix said.

"What do yo-"

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix said in a excited voice. Eleanor turned around before the curse could hit her daughter. The spell only hit Eleanor. Eleanor fell lifeless onto the floor. Bellatrix giggled happily and placed her wand back into her dress robes. She looked at the baby in the dead women's arms. The Dark Lord had not accounted for a child. Bellatrix considered killing this child, the baby was going to become a blood traitor anyway. Well, why not? She pulled her wand out again. And with a bored swish of her hand, she started to say,

"Avada Keda-" Bellatrix was blown against a wall. Wind currents were blasting and pushing at her. She was surrounded by wanes of air all around her. She attempted to raise her wand, so she could escape. However, the wind snapped her wand in a second. She had to get out of here. She quickly apparated out of the Flamel home. She left the baby lying on the floor in the dead Eleanor Flamel's arms.

* * *

><p>Emmeline Vance apparated to the front of the Flamel home. She was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. She had been given orders by Dumbledore to check on the well-being of her friend, Eleanor Flamel and the Eleanor's baby. A couple of hours ago, the infant Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort. Which should have brought great joy to Emmeline, but she was not joyed at all. Fellow members of the Order of the Phoenix, James and Lily Potter had died protecting their son. She had not known the Potters personally, but she had been an aquaintance of theirs. Although the Wizarding World was safe now, there had been some pretty big sacrifices along the way.<p>

Emmeline opened the front door to the old, victorian home.

"Hello? Eleanor are you home?" She called out.

She received no response. She jogged up the creaky stairs and opened the door to the nursery. She stared at the room shell-shocked. It looked as if a tornado had come storming through the room, destroy everything in its way. Her gaze fell upon a lifeless Eleanor Flamel. Eleanor's lifeless eyes displayed frightfulness. A baby's cries echoed throughout the room. Emmeline looked at the baby. She knelt down on the floor and closed Eleanor's eye lids. She carefully removed Eleanor's limbs from the child. Emmeline picked up the baby and held the infant to her chest closely. Emmeline swished her wand and sent out her patronus. She had to inform Dumbledore of what had occurred. Dumbledore was obliged to care for his great-grandniece.

Emmeline waited for a reply. She started thinking about what was to become of the little girl. The little girl named, Prunella Kendra Dumbledore.


End file.
